


Touch

by supercala_docious



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercala_docious/pseuds/supercala_docious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was overwhelming and all-encompassing. A need that pressed from deep inside him a refused to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look, this is my very first story! I know that no one ever really reads the notes, so that's it, that's all I have to say. :)  
> Happy reading! (

At the time, he had thought it was because he was dying. That overwhelming urge to touch Spock had startled him. Putting his hand on the glass had satisfied him for the moment, but the urge had stayed deep in his chest.

It had followed him through his drug-induced dreams during the coma and spiked as soon as he woke up.

He was dreary, but through the druggy fog he saw Bones. He took in the usual snark and sarcasm. The dark circles under his eyes and tight muscles, too. McCoy then walked to the other side of the bed, revealing Spock.

The mental cloud had drifted away, leaving Jim by himself to struggle with the urge to fist that neatly pressed, gray uniform.

"You saved my life"

He heard McCoy's chiding clip about how him and Uhura had helped too, but Jim couldn't bring himself to look away from Spock.

Then Bones left.

Their conversation started gradually, beginning with the Enterprise's repairs. They talked about the crew and the trip and everything that happened after...

Quick. Change the subject.

Hurry.

Something.

Anything.

 

Touch.

It was fleeting. Just a skim of their fingers. That was all it took for the dam to break.

Jim reached up and grabbed Spock's elbow, pulling him down for a hug.

"Spock I-I just...'m sorry I just..."

Jim couldn't complete his sentence: His emotions were choking him. He murmured as much as he could into the side of Spock's neck and tightened his hold when he couldn't finish.

Spock hummed low in his throat and softly squeezed Jim in return.

"It's your choice, but I...can...will you stay here, Spock? Please..."

Spock didn't answer, but he gently pulled himself from Jim's grasp.

Jim closed his eyes and dwelled on the fading smell of Spock. Then, he felt the left side of the bed sink as the blankets were pulled back. His eyes stayed closed as he was pulled into a warm chest, and he smiled as he felt a fast heartbeat in the man's side.

"Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around Spock and snuggled closer.

"Thank you."


End file.
